Australia
Earth, including China, India and Australia in 2154]] Australia was an island-continent and country on Earth. The capital was Canberra. Its primary language was English. People from Australia were known as Australians. Indigenous inhabitants of the continent were known as Australian Aborigines. ( ; ; ; ; ) In the 17th century, Australia was known to Europeans as "Nova Hollandia" ("New Holland"). In a contemporaneous map, this continent was depicted on a map of the Indian Ocean region. ( , opening credits) History In 2032, Australia took part in the Ares IV mission. ( ) In 2141, when Hoshi Sato was twelve years old, she had a female pen pal from Brisbane, Australia. At the time, she loved getting letters from her, noting that "it was like this little window into distant places with strange-sounding names." ( ) Earth Starfleet officers were known to have survival training in the outback of Australia, where they learned to survive drinking recycled sweat and eating snake meat. and Jonathan Archer once spent two weeks in Australia for their survival training during the 2140s. ( ) A.G. Robinson also underwent survival training in Australia. ( ) In the mid-22nd century, the Vulcans had a consulate in Canberra. ( ) A 21st century-era political map of Earth was stored in the 's library computer in 2254. The Australian continent was seen on this map. This map was among the materials viewed by the Talosians when they scanned the Enterprise computer. ( ) Sarah Sisko was killed in a hovercraft accident in Australia while working as a holophotographer in 2336. ( ) In Kathryn Janeway's first year at Starfleet Academy in the 24th century, she went through zero-g training in the Coral Sea, a body of water off the coast of Australia in the Pacific Ocean. ( ) When Lily Sloane claimed for a way out of the Jean-Luc Picard told her it would be difficult. He opened a hatch to space and showed Lily Earth, pointing at Australia, New Guinea, and the Solomons. ( ) In an illusion created by the telepathic pitcher plant in 2375, where the crew had discovered a wormhole to Earth, Lieutenant Tom Paris was offered a position as a pilot at a new test flight center in Australia. ( ) Geography Regions * Botany Bay * Outback * Tasmania Cities * Alice Springs * Brisbane * Canberra Legacy Several areas of Australia have been noted by having starships or planets named after them: * , named after Australia's second-largest city * and New Sydney, named after Australia's largest city * , named after the Jenolan Caves located in the Blue Mountains of New South Wales * , named after the historic penal colony at Botany Bay Wildlife * Kangaroo Literature In The Big Good-Bye, one of the females who called the master criminal Silent Forrester at the Plaza lived at the Allcroft. The cops who interrogated her believed that she was from Australia and was born in England. She worked in a bank. ( ) . This novel was published in 1924. Information on Australia was from page 145.}} Appendices Background information The 17th century map, known as "Harmonia macrocosmica seu atlas universalis et novus, totius universi creati cosmographiam generalem, et novam exhibens", was created by .A scan of the original can be found here. Retroactive continuity: A 20th-century era map of the eastern hemisphere depicting the location of Australia was stored in the 's library computer in 2254. This map was among the materials viewed by the Talosians when they scanned the Enterprise computer. ( ) It was a common belief that Australia was the last state to join the United Earth Government in 2150, but Australia holding out was only used by Beverly Crusher as a hypothetical example when discussing the eligibility of the fractured planet Kesprytt with Jean-Luc Picard in . A reference made to a Lake George in may have been made in reference to a lake located in Australia. The map used in the remastered was a Central Intelligence Agency map published either in April 2007 or September 2008. http://www.lib.utexas.edu/maps/world_maps/world_pol_2007.pdf http://www.lib.utexas.edu/maps/world_maps/world_pol_2008.pdf The difference, which was not noticeable at the resolution of the image from the episode, was the addition of Kosovo, which gained its independence between the releases. According to the map, the Australian capital was Canberra. Major cities in this continent were Adelaide, Alice Springs, Brisbane, Cairns, Darwin, Hobart, Melbourne, Newcastle, Perth, Sydney, and Wollongong. External links * * * cs:Austrálie de:Australien fr:Australie it:Australia nl:Australië Category:Earth geography Category:Earth countries Category:The Dixon Hill Series Category:Retconned material in background